The Road Less Taken
by jfqzx
Summary: He took the road less taken and found… Atobe x Eiji
1. diverge

The Road Less Taken 

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Theme: #13 euthanasia

Pairing: Ato/Eiji

Rating: PG- might be disturbing

Disclaimer: The realm of PoT belongs to Konomi.

Summary: _He took the road less taken and found…_

000000000

He never knew what made him go another way that day; perhaps he wanted a change of scenery, or perhaps he had simply wanted to delay going home for home meant a watchful sister nagging at him to study for his test the next day. Whatever it was, found himself taking the longer route home, and contentedly hummed to himself a catchy pop tune as he strolled along.

The sound was so soft it was nearly inaudible. The first time round he thought he had been hearing things and had in fact, continued walking a couple of steps till he heard it again.

And again.

There was no mistake of it now, that soft whimper that seemed to come from his nearby vicinity, like a child crying albeit a little different. His ears pricked up in alertness as he scanned the vicinity with sharp, almost catlike eyes.

Finally he detected its source to come from behind of a clump of bushes and went round to investigate, his heart already softening at the prospect of finding a lost child, perhaps even a hurt one at that.

What he found however, was no child.

It was a puppy, a scrawny little thing with a white raggedy coat that would have looked beautiful had it been washed and groomed. However, it was a mess, matted and stuck to the pup's body in knotted clumps.

And on its side, a jarring spot of dark red coming from under the layer of fur could be seen.

Blood.

Who could have done such a thing? Eiji's big eyes widened in abject horror for a moment, then softened when he realized the pup was staring at him, obviously frightened.

" Nyah, it's ok puppy. I'm not going to hurt you." He cooed to the puppy, as he crouched down to calm it.

It was very frightened despite the comforting tone Eiji was using. When the boy attempted to reach out to it, it suddenly stiffened, growled and snapped.

Eiji yanked back his hand just in time. " Nyah! That was close! " he exclaimed. "Puppy, you don't have to do that. I just want to help you."

Minutes later, he had pretty munch exhausted his options of helping the puppy, even tempting it with food wouldn't make it budge. He sighed in resignation. At times like this, he wished Oishi or Fuji were here with him.

He sat on the ground with his back towards the pup, his hands in his head, just that much away from pulling his hair out. " What am I to do nyah…" he sighed in resignation. " I can't leave you here. I can't stay here forever either."

At times like these, he wished Oishi were there. The "mother of Seigaku's tennis team" had counseled them and patched up their injuries more times than he could remember. Oishi would know how to handle a situation such as this.

" I've already said I wouldn't hurt you. Why won't you cooperate?" he groaned.

" Let's see… because the it's not human and therefore can't understand what you're saying?"

The voice had an amused yet sarcastic tone to it. Eiji started and his gaze travelled up from his position on the ground; past polished black shoes, past long legs encased in a pair of brown pants, past a fitted white school uniform blouse to a very familiar smirk that graced an even more familiar face.

" A… Atobe!"

000000000

The Hyoutei captain barely acknowledged Eiji's stunned greeting and jumped straight to his point. " Just to make it clear, ore-sama's time it very precious. However I happened to be passing by and could not help but observe your feeble attempts at coaxing that dog. "

" And I suppose _you_ could do better?" Eiji blurted out, feeling insulted by Atobe's blunt statement. He then continued, " I don't suppose Atobe Keigo has handled animals before, knowing it would dirty his fine clothes."

The look Atobe gave him in reponse was scary, especially from his 'lower' position. A angry furrow crossed his eyebrows and for a moment, Eiji thought he looked like Tezuka just before he was about to order a set of laps. The acrobatics player cringed inwardly knowing he had been out of line and braced himself for the worst.

Instead to his surprise, Atobe squatted down next to him.

" Move aside Kikumaru." He commanded, his voice unnaturally calm. Eiji found this neutral tone even scarier. He decided not to cross the buchou further and quietly obeyed.

As he watched Atobe approach the injured pup, Eiji could not help but what else on earth the other boy could possibly do to a puppy that was obviously not being cooperative.

" Hey puppy…" the red head almost fell backwards in surprise as Atobe crooned to the pup in a soft reassuring voice. " Hey puppy, you don't have to be scared of me. Ore-sama wants to help you not hurt you."

Atobe spoke to it slowly, as if coaxing a small child to take his medicine. At the same time he was moving his hand even more slowly, from his side as he kept the puppy's gaze on his on brown eyes. Gradually, his hand found its way to stop just an inch away from the puppy's nose, resting lightly on the ground.

The pup tensed, as if it were about to recoil back at first, but Atobe continued speaking to it. " It's alright little one. It's just my hand. Feel free to sniff it if you want to."

After a moment in which Eiji found himself holding his breath in case the same reaction might happen again, the pup extended it's head forward, closing the distance and sniffed the slender hand. When it grew bolder and stuck its tiny nose into Atobe's palm and gave it a tentative lick, the brown haired buchou gently tickled its chin with his fingers.

Eiji stared dumbstruck. Atobe had succeeded in less than five minutes what he had been trying to do for thrice the time. He couldn't help but comment " How did you do that nyah?"

" Shhh…" Atobe hushed, " too much noise might scare him."

" Noise!" Eiji started indignantly, " But I was just…"

" Calm down. I'm not saying you're noisy. But in the state he's in I wouldn't be surprised if he's been shouted at before. It's common in abuse cases. If you want to talk it must me calm and controlled, just above a whisper. Don't forget dogs have very sensitive hearing."

Atobe continued. " And as to why it's responding to me is because of the way I touch him. When you handle an abused or injured animal your movements must be slow. You must observe its every reaction. Any moment descending from a higher level will be to it like a hand moving to strike a blow. You must make your way from under eye level and then slowly go up."

And he said all this; his hand had gradually ascended from cupping the puppy's chin to its cheek, till he managed to get the animal's trust to let him pat it on the head. The pup tried to follow the comforting hand with it's nose, little pink tongue dancing in and out of it's mouth as it continued to lick Atobe's hand.

Eiji watched the scene with rapt wonder. Who was this guy? Who is this guy? Clearly Atobe was not as cool and aloof as he seemed to be the other times the red head had seem him. Could he be seeing the Atobe Keigo as he really was?

" So what were you planning to do with this little one?" Eiji was pulled out of his thoughts by the soothing tenor.

He realized that while he had been distracted, Atobe had bundled the pup into his arms and was cradling it against him. Eiji's eye widened when he realized the cloth the puppy was swathed in was a white- gray tennis jacket; Atobe's own jacket.

" Hey, are you there? Ore-sama doesn't like it when people don't respond."

" What… Oh! Gomen!" Eiji started embarrassed, then in a meeker tone " Could you say that again?"

" Sigh… never mind. Anyway, I'm taking this fellow to the vet. It's up to you whether you want to follow ore-sama or not because frankly, ore-sama doesn't care whether you do…"

" Nyah! I'm going!"

" Very well." Atobe smirked at Eiji's outburst. It was clear the redhead was a little jumpy being around him. Come, we shouldn't linger around here then. The sooner we get help the better."

000000000

They went to a nearby animal hospital. It wasn't very crowded fortunately, but the new environment made the pup scared and it shivered in Atobe's arms. The buchou tried his best to calm it.

" Ne Kikumaru?"

Eiji, who had been looking at a row of cats and dogs in a row of cages, looked at Atobe quizzically. He knew that these animals were all sick but it still pained him to see them locked up, and some even with drips hanging next to them. The scene was depressing and made him shudder.

He shuddered and rubbed his arms. " Nyah?"

" I was asking if you wanted to touch him." Eiji looked skeptically at the pup. While it had been completely fine with Atobe, he still remembered its initial reaction towards himself.

Atobe laughed, and Eiji found it sounded strangely pleasant. The Hyoutei captain was more and more surprising by the minute. " I promise he won't bite your hand out. He can hardly move."

Indeed, the pup was panting heavily now, whimpering as the panting only caused the part with the injury to expand and contract.

" Ehm…you know… It's all right. I don't want to disturb…" Before Eiji could react, Atobe had reached out and grabbed the Seigaku player's hand in his. " A…Atobe…"

" See, he's not biting you now is he?"

"Huh… oh…" Eiji realized his hand had been placed on the pup's head and that Atobe moved his fingers in a slow stroking motion. " Wow. He's so soft and tiny nyah. His head's smaller than my hand!"

Atobe chuckled at Eiji's amazed expression. The redhead was just like a child. " I think he's warming up to you." He observed, as the puppy starting licking the latter's hand.

" Ticklish nyah!" Eiji giggled in amusement. He was starting to enjoy himself for the first time that day although he was slightly embarrassed at Atobe's hand still resting on his.

They fussed over the pup for a while till a vet came over. The vet then asked a couple of questions and then disappeared with it to the back. Atobe and Eiji waited silently as they tests and xrays were taken.

" So what's next?" This turn it was Atobe who started at Eiji's sudden question and he arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

" The puppy. When it comes out, do you want to keep it?"

Atobe stared at Eiji for a good moment, not knowing what to say. Personally, he doubted the dog would be lucky to even survive the week, judging by its appearance. Either the boy next to him was too innocent and hopeful or he was just masking the truth with optimism

So he simply said, " Let's just wait and see ok?" Eiji simply nodded.

" Atobe?" he began quietly after a moment.

"Yes?"

" I'm sorry if I angered you earlier."

" Ahn?"

" The comment about you not being an animal person. I guess I was wrong."

" Whatever, it's forgotten. Anyway, there're more important things now." Atobe dismissed the topic with a wave and settled back into his chair.

Eiji looked at him with astonishment, then smiled. " Thanks."

000000000

Finally the vet came back out and Eiji immediately bounded towards him. Atobe who tagged along behind, more nervous than he looked noticed the vet had a somber look to his face. While he might have held the merest sliver of hope before, Atobe was suddenly overcome with a sinking feeling.

" Nyah doctor! Where is puppy! Why didn't you take him out with you?" Eiji barraged the vet with questions.

The said animal doctor was calm and professional. However, the graveness of his tone was unmistakable.

" I'm afraid his conditioned has worsened. All this is simply stressing him out, not to mention the dog's wound is also bleeding internally and we discovered he had a fractured leg as well. He has been severely abused and is also very malnourished."

Eiji was vehement. " What do you mean? Can't you fix it? He can wear a caste or something! I've seen dogs with those before! And if he's lacking in diet we can feed him slowly nyah! Till he gets his strength back. You can fix it can't you?"

" Eiji." Atobe placed a hand on his companion's shoulder. His voice firm. " Listen to the doctor."

" Right" the vet continued, calm and professional throughout the double player's tirade. " Now I know this is a really hard time. We could try out best to help him. We don't like putting such young ones away either. But he's in great pain and suffering. Keeping him awake will just stress him out more."

" Nyah, but I don't understand, he needs sleep to rest right?"

Atobe sighed and his eyes met the doctor's before turning to Eiji. " Eiji, what the doctor means is that they'll let him sleep… for good."

" For good… you mean… no! I won't let it happen! He's too young! I could take care of him!"

" It's not so simple Eiji. Use your common sense. In the state he's in he'll have to stay here and you don't want him to stay caged like those other animals here hanging to a machine for life do you. How would you feel if you were in that situation?"

" But but…" Eiji's voice was started to tremble. He looked at the floor for a moment and gave a sniff " I hate this but I guess you're right. I wouldn't want to be like that nyah."

" Good boy." Atobe locked eyes with the vet. " There, you have the go."

" Thank you. Believe me it's for the best. Do you want to go to the back?"

"No." Atobe said. " We trust you to make it a fast, painless one." He didn't want to leave the redhead alone. The other boy probably wouldn't be able to take it if he saw the life ebb out of those soulful brown eyes. And neither would he.

" Very well then. I'm sorry for your loss." With those standard condolences, the vet turned and left.

Atobe then managed to steer a silent Kikumaru away from the hospital. The sooner they got out of there the better. He wasn't sure where he was going to head to next. Someone, he knew that he would feel a little guilty if he left the other boy to himself. There was no telling what he would do. Atobe was half expecting the latter to charge back into the hospital and basically wreck havoc.

A few minutes later, Atobe realized Eiji was no longer walking with him and turned to find the redhead had stopped in the middle of the path, standing there stiffly and head downcast.

Atobe walked over to him in a few strides. " Kikumaru. Pull yourself together. It was for the best." He said, echoing the vet's words although he felt rather empty repeating them. It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself as well.

" Atobe…"

" Ahn?" The Hyoutei buchou suddenly found himself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes, soulful dark chocolate orbs, brimming with tears threatening to spill. They somehow disturbingly reminded him of the pup's eyes. He had no idea the normally hyper and loud Kikumaru could ever look so vulnerable.

Eiji's lip quivered. " I just wanted him to be happy that's all!" And with that, he couldn't hold back anyone and burst out crying. Atobe was completely perplexed at first, then took a deep breath and took the shorter boy into his arms.

The latter's sobs faded after a while. " So embarrassing nyah," he muttered. " For me to cry in front of Seigaku's rival. You must think I'm so pathetic. "

" Then ore-sama must be equally pathetic."

That unexpected statement made Eiji look up in confusion. " What do you mean by… oh…"

Atobe's eyes were starting to tear as well, although he was controlling it a lot better than Eiji was. The buchou managed a cracked smile. " Ne, but just keep that between us alright? Ore-sama clearly said that when he wasn't himself. Obviously ore-sama is far from pathetic…"

Whatever he wanted to say next was cut off by Eiji's laughter.


	2. chaos theory

**The Road Less Taken, Chapter 2**

Fandom: Prince of Tennis

Theme: #04 teddy bear & #05 collide for 30hugs lj comm

Pairing: Ato/Eiji

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: PoT belongs to you know who… 'nuff said.

Summary: _Chapter 2 of "The Road Less Taken" which can be found here. In which a certain diva captain is concerned over a certain redhead and said acrobatics player is equally distracted…_

_Author's note: A Very BELATED giftfic for lj user "jgal87" _

000000000

_Where, am I? … Is this a dream? He appeared to be in a deserted countryside with nothing and no one else around him except for rolling green fields and a clear blue sky that seemed to stretch on to forever. Then, he felt something warm and wet lick his hand. He looked down and a surprised but happy grin immediately formed on his face. _

_"Why it's you! Nyah! I thought that they took you away for good!" He stopped down and tickled the puppy, which had happily rolled onto its back, giving playful yips. Eiji could not believe what he was seeing, was this the same puppy that he had found one week ago? Its coat was so glossy and white now, as compared to the last time he had seen it, matted with blood and grime. It was as if the little creature had been reborn._

_He ran around playing games with the pup till he became tired and fell to the ground in a giddy heap. The puppy tried to clamber onto his lap and lick his hand. The redhead boy giggled. I wonder if Kaa-san will let me keep him… he thought in a happy daze as he idly stroked the pup. He felt his eyes start to close… _

_No, I can't fall asleep! Wait the puppy will run away and it might get hurt again nyah! I must watch over it!_

_He quickly sat up, alert, and realized that he was in and entirely different place… What had happened to the beautiful scenery from just now?_

_It was white everywhere, from the chairs, to the tables, to the walls, to the clothes that garbed the faceless figures that bustled past him in an endless stream. But where was he in the first place? He tried to stop one of the passing people, but they seemed to not even notice that he was there. After a few more failed attempts, he groaned and sat down on the floor. How am I supposed to get out of here…? Well, at least I'm not alone… he petted the dog next to him for reassurance._

_His hand encountered something wet and sticky. "Nyah… did you step in a puddle or something when we were in the field puppy? Why are you so wet… Ahhhh!" He gave a yelp of surprise. The edge of his shirt, which he had wiped his hand on, was stained red. Upon examination, he realized entire hand was red too. What was happening? How did he get colour on his hands? He was only touching the puppy... _

_The puppy! A sudden sense of foreboding came over him and Eiji found himself taking a deep gulp as he steeled himself to look at the animal next to him. He almost cried out in horror. That wound was back on its body, its once shiny coat was matted with blood, grime and looked terribly unkempt. The life in its eyes seemed to have disappeared and it was making pitiful whines. In other words, it looked exactly as the first time he had seen it. What the heck was going on? _

"_No… puppy, don't go away again…" he said, suddenly feeling weak and helpless. If this was an exact repeat of last time, then he knew what was going to happen next. _

_The scene seemed to fade and shift into yet another and he looked around him to see rows of cages with animals in them; all in various states of health. Many were sick and whimpering, just like the puppy, which was now in a cage as well. No! This can't be happening again! I will not like it. He shook the bars of the cage, hoping they would break open or something but they wouldn't budge. Then, he sensed another presence next to him, there was a person in a white doctor's coat. He couldn't see their face but he knew it was the vet. The vet was speaking to him and the words seemed to echo in his head in a jumbled mess. _

_He did not understand all the medical jargon the vet was spouting. But one sentence kept repeating itself, one which he understood all too clearly._

"_He is dying. We need to put him to sleep." The vet's voice sounded mechanical and distant. It did not comfort him at all. "No!" He shouted. "I won't let you take him away again!" His protestations seemed to fall on deaf ears as the vet took the puppy out of the cage and carried it away. Eiji tried to grab the animal doctor to stop him, but his hand passed right through, as if the vet was some sort of ghost. He tried to stop the other people walking around to alert them. But they all walked past or through him, like phantoms._

_Eiji had no choice but to stand there and watch as the moaning puppy was taken to the back into a dark corridor. He watched till they disappeared into darkness, and then fell to his knees crying. "No! It's unfair! How can you do this?" The whiteness of the place and people became cold and lonely. _

_I'm so useless. Once again, I couldn't do anything to stop it… poor puppy. If only someone stronger found you. They'd have fought for you better._

_Then, as he was sitting and sobbing; from behind him, a pair of arms suddenly circled around him and tightened. He should feel shocked from being hugged by a stranger, but somehow, it felt right and comforting. A voice spoke softly in his ear. "You're not pathetic." _

_And then he turned and buried his face in the person's chest and sobbed a name that he would never in a million years have uttered no matter what state he was in..._

_"Atobe…"_

000000000

"Eiji… Eiji…"

A soft voice intruded into his strange yet blissful slumber, sounding slurred and distorted due to his sleepy state, but he recognized it anyway. "Mmm… nyah, Fuji…" he muttered, "I wanna sleep."

His best friend was ever persistent. If he had been more awake, he'd have realized that that was hint of urgency in the voice. "Eiji, I'd let you sleep but this time you have to wake up now."

All the tensai got in response was a frustrated "Nyah..." as the redhead seemed to drift back into the planes of REM sleep. Fuji looked up at the front of the class, where the teacher stood, glaring. If Eiji did not wake up now, he was going to be in a whole lot of trouble.

Eiji in the meantime, shifted in his seat as he tried to get into a more comfortable position. Before Fuji had interrupted him, Eiji had felt this amazingly warm and fuzzy feeling spread through him.But apparently his friend did not share the same sentiments as him.

Poke.

Poke.

"Mmmn… Fujiko stop poking me."

Prod.

"Ow… Fuji is mean! I said I want to sleep."

"I'm not the one poking you Eiji…" the tensai answered in an amused, yet strained tone. _Why does he sound so weird? As if he's in trouble or something… And if he's not poking me then who is?_

He grabbed the object of his frustrations the next time it made contact with his shoulder, only to grasp onto something thin, long and hard. In confusion, he half awoke and looked. Apparently, he had been holding onto a wooden ruler… the other end of which was in the hand of a rather annoyed looking Tanaka sensei. _Wait a minute… Tanaka sensei?_ What was she doing in his room? This really jolted him awake. And he realized… _wait… I'm not in my room, I'm in class…_ That meant he had been sleeping in class and... _Oh. Shit_.

If he could, Eiji would've cowered under his desk. He was so going to get it. Tanaka sensei was positively furious, her eye brows twitched as she all but bellowed. "Kikumaru Eiji! This is the fourth time this week I've caught you sleeping in class! What do you have to say about that!"

"Aaa… gomen sensei! I haven't been sleeping properly at night! I was just very tired. I promise it won't happen again nyah!" the redhead apologized feverently, trying to think of a more plausible excuse.

Tanaka sensei was not buying it one bit. "Kikumaru! If you need to sleep then for goodness sake, take a nap when you go home or something, and don't use my period to do so."

"Hai. But sensei…"

"See me after class. Is that understood?" Eiji nodded glumly in response. "Now," Tanaka sensei said, sounding a little less scary, "Class, I want you to turn your books to page 127 and Kikumaru; you are to read the first paragraph."

"H…hai…"

From behind, Fuji Syuusuke's cerulean gaze flashed worriedly for a moment before closing.

000000000

Oishi Syuuchirou sighed as Eiji determinedly marched to stand at his usual position at the net. Although Eiji could be obstinate at times, it was usually quite easy to coax him out of doing stupid things. However this time, certain variables make it a situation that the promise of a bag of chupachups or a visit to the ice parlour after practice wouldn't even make his doubles partner budge. And the unexpected variable in this scenario went by the name of Mukahi Gakuto.

Seigaku's nicknamed 'Golden' doubles pair was on the way to tennis practice that day, because with the tournament coming up, Inui, their resident data-collector strike spy /strike and training organizer had come up with a new plan to improve their stamina, and had called them to meet to test it out. So there they were, a slightly reluctant Oishi wondering if Inui's infamous Super Mix Juice was involved as well, and a half asleep Eiji in tow, going to school on a Saturday morning.

Along the way, they had been sidetracked by the pet store. Now, it was not unusual for the red-haired half of to the Golden Pair to be easily distracted, especially with things cute and furry. But it was the observation noted by Oishi that instead of playing with the kittens, Eiji was this time, occupied with the small Maltese cross at the main window's display. And even more odd, was how Eiji seemed to be completely entranced by the ball of snow-white jumping and yipping at him from the other side of the windowpane.

The latter had halted so abruptly that if Oishi hadn't turned around to check if he was following, he would have certainly had left him behind. He had called out for Eiji to hurry, but Eiji was completely frozen, as if he was under some kind of hypnotic spell. He appeared not to have heard him at all; the world just consisted of him and the puppy for sale alone. Time seemed to go in slow motion as Eiji reached out till his fingers came into contact with a wall of cool glass. "Puppy-chan…" he said in a voice that Oishi thought was a mix of wistful sadness, like as if he was in some sort of déjà vu.

Now, Oishi may be a little slow at times, but that didn't mean that he was completely ignorant of what was going on around him. And if there was one thing he was always aware of, it was his partner, because Eiji had the tendency to jump into things without thinking, or do things people may not really appreciate, despite his good intentions. And it was in these scenarios that Oishi stepped in to back him up, just as he did in tennis. Eiji more distracted, jumpy, and distant than usual was something most people would notice. Not to mention, his slipping attention in class was also affecting his grades. Oishi had promised Tezuka to talk to Eiji about getting his act back together quick; otherwise Ryuuzaki sensei would have to suspend him.

Oishi had been trying his best to talk to Eiji all week, although the red-head didn't really respond, or gave vague answers concerning his state of mind. This wasn't a very good sign. But then again, the redhead hadn't even told Fuji, his number one confidante. But once again, he'd have to leave it for now, because they really had to run before they'd end up doing lots more running if they were to be late. However, Eiji still refused to budge.

When one is trying their best to get a friend to talk to you and said friend doesn't respond, plus if you're the sort that likes to think and worry about anything a lot, it really just piles onto the thoughts already in your brain. And combined with the mental images of both Tezuka and Ryuuzaki's death glares, one would then start to panic and may, become a little annoyed.

Which is what happened to Oishi at that point. Something in him just… snapped.

"Eiji, Stop fawning over that silly mutt and come already!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he instantly regretted it. And he felt like a botched throw-yourself-off-a-cliff suicide attempt when Eiji turned to face him. "Oishi…" his voice was soft and shook, but it was not from sadness. "I cannot go."

Also, when one is desperate, the tend to say even more stupid things. He fumbled for a reply. "But Eiji… It's…just a…"

"Just a what Oishi? Just a dog!" Eiji's voice brimmed with anger. This was bad, having Eiji both stubborn and furious at the same time, a sight that was very very rare. Infact, the closest he might have seen Eiji in such a scary state was when Hyoutei's Kabaji Munehiro imitated his acrobatic play, or when Rikkai's Niou Masaharu read and used the redhead's weak point to his advantage. In other words, he had never seen Eiji like this, and taking all this in was really hard to believe.

Eiji's eyes were cold and it chilled the Oishi. "Don't say things when you don't know what's going on!"

"Eiji… I'm sorry…" he took a step forward. "Please… let's just forget about this and go for practice. The others will be waiting…" he extended a hand as a gesture of apology.

His partner simply stared, then looked at him sadly. "Go away!" He suddenly cried. And with that, Eiji pushed past him and ran.

000000000

"_Just a small change in the initial conditions can drastically change the long-term behavior of a system." _If they weren't in such a mess, Oishi would probably have given a wry smile at Lorenz's theory. However, it described their current predicament perfectly.

If Oishi hadn't lost control and snapped, then Eiji wouldn't have gotten mad at him and run away; and if Eiji hadn't ran so blindly ahead without looking, then he would not have went smack into Oshitari Yuushi, who as usual, was with his doubles partner, Mukahi Gakuto. And in turn, Gakuto wouldn't have gotten as annoyed as he was and made such scathing comments (well, not that he never teased Eiji, which seemed to be his hobby, but seeing the redhead bump into his 'beloved' Yuushi just irked him even more) that provoked Eiji and resulted in the two acrobatics players arguing and then challenging each other for a match.

On a normal day, Oishi might not have minded so much if he and Eiji played against Hyoutei's doubles 2 for a friendly match, no matter how irksome they might be. But not today, not at a time when they were supposed to be at Seigaku for training. However, once challenged _and_ provoked Eiji was not one to mess with. Talking Oshitari into calling off the match would be unless. _The guy probably finds this whole thing rather amusing, the way he's smirking. _The fukubuchou sighed for the umpteenth time that day, trying to banish the thought of the number of punishment laps piling up with every minute as he readied himself into 'game-mode'.

As expected with Eiji angry and distracted, along with a worried Oishi, the match was in favour of the Hyoutei pair. They were on a 5-3 result and by this time, Eiji, who was hitting the balls with more energy, albeit the wrong sort of energy, had tired out and Oishi was worried that his friend might just collapse on the spot. However, as they were in the match, and seeing that neither acrobatics player would give up so easily, he had no choice but to play to the best of his abilities, just in case someone were to spread word of this rather humiliating match round, at least they'd have lost with their pride intact. Oishi bent his knees and tossed the ball high into the air…

"Stop this match right now!" A deep and all too familiar voice resonated across the court.

_Tezuka. Oh. shit._

Oishi froze and turned to face Seigaku's impassive captain, letting the ball drop and bounce away on its own. For a moment, he locked eyes with Tezuka, the taller boy's eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. Oishi worried even more, getting Tezuka angry was bad enough, now he was twitching. Great, now he had to deal with two angry people. _Lucky _he thought sarcastically in a mental voice that imitated a certain carrot haired Yamabuki player.

"Tezuka…" he said weakly, mind trying to formulate the best possible excuse that hopefully wouldn't incriminate Eiji too much. "I…"

As he dreaded the impeding storm that was coming his and Eiji's way, he couldn't help but wonder how his teammate had known where to find them. The tousled haired captain seemed to read his mind, for he explained "I got a call from Atobe. Oishi… what is the meaning of this…"

Well, that explains it. But how did Atobe know? Digging deep into his mind, Oishi did not remember anyone else other then the four of them going to the street courts. Did someone happen to pass by and see them? Then, it struck. He remembered as they were taking out their equipment, Oshitari had made a call on his cellphone. It had been too brief and the bespectacled boy's voice too soft for him to make out a word. He must have called Atobe then. Oishi realized that he might have underestimated the dark haired tensai a little.

At his name being called again, Oishi snapped out of his brief trance and stepped aside to talk to Tezuka.

000000000

Atobe Keigo was walking towards the street courts, inwardly scoffing at the thought of having to come to such a place. Oshitari had been rather brief in divulging information before hanging off suddenly. But from what Atobe had heard from his friend… let's just say _ore-sama_ wasn't in the best of moods at the moment.

_How dare they skip practice for some senseless catfight!_

He had then decided to inform Tezuka about the matter, as since there was a tournament coming up, no matter how amusing the situation was, Atobe was sensible enough to know that it was not the time to get into such things. Contrary to the popular belief, Atobe did care for the well being of his teammates and associates.

It was true that Atobe could have just let the matter be- Gakuto, did indeed play better when he had something to fuel him- and punished both his teammates at the next practice, but somehow, part of him had to go too. _It's because Kikumaru is there isn't it?_ A knowing voice teased in his head.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't see a blur of motion dash round the corner until Kabaji let out a warning "Usu!" But by then, it was a little too late and blue, white and red barreled straight into bluish-grey and white, sending both of them onto the hard ground.

000000000

Atobe opened his eyes, which had closed on reflex upon the impact. He groaned inwardly, sensing a headache coming, and tried to get up, but the dead weight sprawled over his body prevented him from doing so. "Kabaji!" he called his hulking teammate/friend/bodyguard, annoyed.

"Usu." The abnormally huge boy plucked the body from Atobe without as much as a blink pushed it away from Atobe. The Hyoutei captain then got up and dusted himself, relieved to see that his perfect skin hadn't suffered; although he probably wouldn't be able to sit for the time being. He folded his arms and huffed sulkily "You, apologise to Ore-sama for such appalling behaviour now. Didn't anyone teach you to look where you're going?"

All Atobe got in reply was rather despondent and weak sounding "Nyah…"

_That voice._ He spun around only to find himself face to face with Kikumaru Eiji, in a state of dishevelment which was just, well… pitiful. The life in those eyes was gone, and if anything, the acrobatics player looked a whole lot worse than the last time Atobe had seen him.

"Kikumaru…" He felt his entire resolve soften. "What. Happened."

000000000

Frankly, Eiji could not be bothered that he was about to get another tongue lashing from whoever it was that he had just crashed into. After all, he was already going to get it from both Oishi and Tezuka when he went to school the next day. _Of all things…_ he scolded himself, _why did you have to run when you were supposed to speak to Tezuka! He's not going to eat you or anything. Stupid Eiji!_

As he sat there on the hard cement path, he perked up when he heard his name being called. _Great, I've angered another person that knows me. Way to go._ If this kept up he'd probably have no friends left by the end of the week.

However, this new comer's voice was soft and worried, not at all like the harshness he'd been expecting. And the voice, it sounded almost like. Eiji looked up and froze.

_Atobe._

000000000

At Kikumaru's stunned reaction, Atobe did not know if he should retreat or help him. Helping that injured dog had been so much easier. Animals had less complex feelings after all. Was Kikumaru angry at him for telling Tezuka? And why did he look so frightened?

"Atobe…" Eiji managed weakly. He too was stunned when the fair haired captain helped him up on his feet and proceeded to check him silently for any injuries. His heart thumped wildly and when the latter smiled and announced that Eiji was unscathed, he felt warm and lightheaded. He opened his mouth to thank the other boy, but nothing seemed to come out. So Eiji did the only thing that he could think of.

Tossing all formalities to the wind, Eiji hugged him. And when he felt Atobe return the embrace, he cried.

000000000

Atobe awkwardly patted Eiji's back as the shorter boy cried into his shirt. They seemed to meet under such odd circumstances. Soft footfalls sounded from around the corner and Tezuka appeared before them. His face was set in a completely no nonsense expression, his mouth a tight line, and he appeared to be looking for something, or perhaps it was someone, for when the bespectacled captain saw the redhead in Atobe's arms, he stopped in surprise.

Both captains locked eyes in a moment of silent communication. Tezuka arched an eyebrow in question and Atobe gave Tezuka a look which he hoped told his rival that everything was fine. Then, the lines on Tezuka's face softened, and with a nod, he turned and walked off in the direction he had come in. Atobe sighed, it was unfortunate that his greatest rival had caught him in such a vulnerable state, but then again, the worry on Tezuka's face had given his true feelings away too, so it was a fair exchange. But he knew that later that day, he'd had to have a little chat with the other captain to explain the whole matter.

_But first…_ he thought, turning his attention back to the boy in his arms; Eiji's sobs had quieted down by then… _to deal with what mattered most_.

000000000

"Nyah Ooishi! Can we stop by the burger place on the way home?"

"Gee Eiji, I'm not sure… I have quite a lot of homework today."

"Please… pretty please! I'll even buy you a drink!" Eiji bounced to his doubles partner and latched himself onto his arm.

Fuji chuckled at them. "I don't think you have much of a choice Oishi."

The raven haired fukubuchou grinned in response. He was glad that his partner was back to normal. "I suppose you're right." After all, who could resist those eyes?

"That's great!" Eiji glomped him happily.

Just then, Kachiro, a freshman, came into the clubhouse with a large parcel in tow. "Kikumaru sempai!" He called, making a beeline for Eiji. I forgot to give you this but earlier someone came and dropped this off for you!" He dumped the package into Eiji's arms and left before anyone could ask him anything.

Never one to refuse a present, Eiji excitedly tore open the purple and silver wrapper to find a black toy dog gazing up at him. Somehow, he felt a strange but warm feeling spread inside him, and he already knew who sent him the present before he read the card attached to it, and he was right.

_I was going to get you a teddy bear, but there're pretty passé don't you think? Anyway, I thought this might suit you better._

_Yours truly,_

_A.K._

Momo was the first to break the silence. "Ehhh…who is it from? Kikumaru sempai… do you have a secret girlfriend?" He asked teasingly.

"Ehh? Nyah! I don't have a girlfriend! Momo! You shouldn't be thinking such thoughts!" he protested in alarm.

"A boyfriend then." Fuji smiled, amused. "Ehh? Sempai since when did you go that way!" Momo's interest was perked now.

"Fuji!" Eiji wailed. "Don't put ideas into his head!" Momo was gleefully going "Tell! Tell!"

"Oishi! Get him to stop!"

The poor fukubuchou was really confused with all that was happening… _Eiji is seeing someone?_ but nonetheless, went to the aid of his friend. "Momo! Stop disturbing him! Be more respectful to your sempai…"

"But Oishi sempai, aren't you guys curious to know…"

"Momo!"

Fuji stood by the side and watched the scene in amusement. The team was back.

000000000

_Author's note: This is a rather long chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! I guess the story just ran away with me. I'd have made it shorter but I don't think it'd have sounded right. And to lj user"jgal87" sorry, this took so long! bows repeatedly_


End file.
